


Adventures in Copsitting

by miilky



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: And it isn't just Judy/Nick we're talking about, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilky/pseuds/miilky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey was a smart girl. Her teacher said so. She was more privy to the world than most children her age, and was going to be ten in May, thank you very much.</p><p>But she didn't see how safe she could be with a bunny and a fox as her bodyguards; especially with how much they bickered and sucked face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Copsitting

Audrey was not oblivious. She was a smart girl, her teachers said, and had an acute perception. She prided herself in being more privy to the world than other children her age. 

But this was not always a gift. For as smart as she was, as perceptive as she was, she was still a little girl, and didn’t like having to read the news or watch it on television. It was too real for her, too scathing. 

“What’s going to happen to me now?” In light of recent events it was an appropriate if not disheartening question to ask, and the kindly police chief stared at her in sympathy.

Chief Bogo wasn’t a stranger to these situations. He preferred not to deal with bereft spouses, parents, and children, but accepted that this was a part of the career he wanted to be a part of. However, he hadn’t expected this from the child, and hoped his surprise didn’t show as much as he felt it did.

“Your father’s sentence was lenient, but he did have a plan in case this ever happened,” which was ironically thoughtful of the former mayor considering what he had done in the name of the city’s safety. 

“So what?” She didn’t like sitting for too long, but wanted to appear mature and grown up. Mature adults sat still in their chairs and listened, and she wanted to understand every word the chief was telling her. He fortunately skipped the reasons of her father’s imprisonment, which she already knew, and other expected formalities were disregarded as well.

He focused on the important points. She respected that.

“It means you will be put into the care of a woman he personally hired to take care of you,” now he didn’t know if this was true. Personally taking care of things wasn't something Leodore was known to do; it was the reason why he was imprisoned in the first place. He was also exceptionally tactful about his private life; the news of him having a child startled Bogo as it ought have.

He was relieved she didn’t ask about her mother.

“You don’t have to lie for him,” her claws toyed with a stray thread on her skirt, and she smiled stiffly, “I know what kind of man my dad is. He isn’t bad, but he isn’t good either.” Self-pragmatic she would've used had she known the term, but she didn’t so Bogo thought of it for her.

“I’m not, but I want you to understand that this is serious matter. And you shouldn't have to suffer for it,” even though children often did suffer for their parents’ mistakes, and he predicted this case was no different than the others.

“So what’s going to happen?”

“The woman your father hired is a relative of yours from Kenya, and she’s flying in as we speak. It’ll be at least a week until she arrives.”

A relative? This was new. Her mother and father's families were an unknown truth to her. They existed but as an abstract concept; something she didn't entirely believe in. Her brow folded thoughtfully, and she tested the idea of being raised by someone else, someone different from what she’d grown accustomed to.

“In the mean time you will be under police custody.”

“Police custody?” Her shoulders stiffened, “Am I in trouble?”

Despite his professional manner, a soft smile pulled on his lips, usually reserved for children, “No, you’re not in trouble, but it’s in your best interest to make sure you’re well protected. As far as the city is concerned, he never had any children, and we’re going to keep it that way.”

Naturally, Chief Bogo couldn't see into the future, and that was probably for the best, neither of them knowing what kind of person she’d grow up to be.

“I’m getting babysitters?” A poorly accurate description, “Cop-sitters?”

“Yes, and they’re on their way right now,” he clarified with a slight boom to his voice, and she felt it echo from his office to the lobby. 

Footsteps hurried towards the door, and she didn't get the chance to look behind her before the chief’s door opened, revealing a fox and a rabbit. 

Audrey’s eyes narrowed. They were cute, positively _cute_ , not formidable as she imagined them to be. The bigger animals escorted her in the station earlier, and it appeared they weren't sufficient enough to guard her. But these were, yes, she remembered, and her pale golden cheeks flushed.

 _“Judy Hopps,”_ she whispered, and was glad that the chief’s voice overpowered hers, “Hopps, Wilde, your assignment is here.”

Audrey stared at them. They stared at her. “Oh, well, hello, I’m-,”

“Judy Hopps, it’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” off the chair she stepped towards her and extended her paw, and found her own to be very soft and tiny, “my name is Audrey.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Audrey,” for a rabbit she had a very firm handshake, and past its bright enthusiasm there was a determined circle to her gaze, “how old are you?”

“I’ll be ten this May.”

“Our job is _babysitting_?” The fox spoke dismissively, and she glared at him. Her sharp eyes turned into slits, “Of all the-look kid, no offense, but we've got better things to do."

Despite her reservations, Judy glared. She had learned to wait-to an extent, in the past month, and Audrey cast her eyes on the chief, who appeared to weigh the options of disclosing this delicate information or keeping them in the dark. 

“You’re assigned to guard her until her family arrives to retrieve her.”

The fox folded his arms and huffed indignantly, “So what? She’s your secret love child or something?” 

“Nick!” Judy hissed, “Come one, try a little decor.”

Used to the fox's snide remarks, the chief leaned forward on his desk and stared at the two with a hard stoned beam, “Well, he isn't entirely wrong. She isn't my illegitimate daughter. She's Lionheart's.”

Audrey would’ve grinned as his smug expression dropped like a bowling ball, and their necks simultaneously swirled in her direction as she waited with a deep grimace and crossed arms.

“Uh...,” the fox blinked between Chief Bogo and the little girl, now known as Audrey-the former mayor’s love child, caught in surprise and embarrassment, “congratulations, it's a girl?”

These were going to be her guards? Audrey looked at the chief with a stare that didn’t need a translation. 

**Author's Note:**

> nicolaswildes created an adorable OC named Audrey, and she's the illegitimate liger daughter of Lionheart. Her mom bailed. Her dad's in prison. She's stuck with a bunny cop and a fox. This child goes through so much.
> 
> It won't be a long story, and scheduling will be erratic.


End file.
